


Hands Free

by coockie8



Series: Mephiles and Silver Dom/Sub [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Mephiles dirty talks Silver into a hands free orgasm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More Mephilver because I’m garbage.

Silver stared at the wall he was pinned against; desperately trying to press his butt back against Mephiles; the dark being whispering filthy things in Silver’s ear.

“So needy, my Pet; do you want me inside you?” He purred.

Silver shivered and nodded frantically; jutting his hips back again, only to have Mephiles step back

“Naughty, naughty,” He scolded “I will tell you _all_ the things I’d do to you; but the catch is I won’t do any of them.”

Silver whimpered pathetically; cock straining and dripping between his legs. This had been going for the better half of an hour, and Silver was slowly losing his mind.

“That tight, needy hole of yours is very tempting; the way it’s twitching, begging me to stuff it full with my cock,” Mephiles purred right next to Silver’s ear; his hot breath making Silver moan desperately.

Mephiles chuckled darkly

“You’ve never looked so pathetic, my Pet,” He teased.

Silver brought his knees together; clawing at the wall. He wasn’t bound, or pinned; Mephiles refused to touch him at all. It was Mephiles’ foreboding authority that kept him still. Mephiles chuckled darkly in Silver’s ear

“I’ll make you beg. I’ll fuck you until you can’t feel your legs; whisper in your ear to cum for me while you dig your nails into my back,” He whispered seductively.

Silver let a moan escape his throat

“Please, I need you,” He begged.

Mephiles growled softly; making Silver shiver and cower against the wall.

“I’ll spank you for being bad, tie up your tiny prick; you won’t cum for a week,” He warned.

Silver whimpered

“I… I won’t be able to go soft if y-you do that,” He stammered.

Mephiles brushed his nose against Silver’s ear

“Good,” He purred.

Silver’s cock twitched; oozing precum. Mephiles clasped his hands behind his back

“I’ll put you on your knees and fuck you over and over; you won’t move. Every time you fuck back on my cock you’ll get a spanking,” He cooed.

Silver mewled; clenching his legs together and humping into the air, cock twitching at the thought. He continued to incoherently beg Mephiles for nothing under his breath. He was so close, _so_ close. He could feel the pressure in his tummy; just about to burst. Mephiles hadn’t touched him once; aside from that tiny nuzzle to his ear.

“Maybe I’ll take your tiny, dripping cock in my mouth while I finger fuck you hard; I won’t give your prostate even a second to rest,” Mephiles hissed; voice husky.

Silver glanced back at him; whining at the look in his eyes. He looked like a hungry animal as he stared Silver down; like he could pounce at any moment.

“Would you like that, my Pet?” He breathed.

Silver swallowed thickly and nodded. Mephiles purred under his breath

“I’ve been thinking lately; about how you’d react if I gently fingered your sheath while sucking on your pretty nipples,” He chuckled.

Silver’s eyes widened and he threw his head back; crying out as an earth shattering orgasm tore through his body, cum splattering against the wall in front of him. Mephiles chuckled darkly and caught Silver before he fell

“Mmm, such a good Pet,” he praised.

Silver hummed sleepily; wrapping his arms around Mephiles’ neck

“You’re gonna do all those things to me for real next time, right?” He panted.

Mephiles chuckled light-heartedly

“Of course, Pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember; Comments/reviews make me a very happy writer. And happy writers write more.


End file.
